


I smoke Marlboro Reds and drink Champagne

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse finita e invece era di nuovo Ottobre [Lande di Fandom Franken-tober 2020] [1]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: #FRANKENtoberLDF, Catwalk, Expectations, Festival di Sanremo, Introspection, Le famose dell'Ariston, Stairs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Perché quella scala è un po' come una passerella: come ne scenderai? Come ti mostrerai al pubblico, alle telecamere che ti divoreranno?Hai pochi minuti per deciderlo e nessuno per ripensarci. Per tornare indietro, ringraziare e dire che no, non è proprio il tuo campo, quello, che non riusciresti a reggere una maschera così pesante per più di quindici secondi: la facciata di una persona che è bella, invidiabile, sicura di sé. A cui non morirebbe mai la voce a metà di un'esibizione. E il solo pensiero ti mette le ali ai tacchi delle scarpe firmate che hai ai piedi.Poi chiamano il tuo nome, e alle tue orecchie, per tutte le puntate che hai visto in televisione fino a questo momento, suona un po' quella di Baudo, un po' quella di tua nonna.E inizi a scendere quei gradini.
Series: Pensavo fosse finita e invece era di nuovo Ottobre [Lande di Fandom Franken-tober 2020] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957495
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	I smoke Marlboro Reds and drink Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ensemble cast + Catwalk  
> Contesto: generico  
> Commento dell'autrice: non c'è un vero protagonista, in realtà sono /tutti/ il protagonista di questa OS.  
> Anche tu che leggi, se anche solo una volta hai sognato di scendere quelle scale.

Niente caffè, prima. Magari una sigaretta, però. Una di quelle belle forti, da farti passare la paura del buttarsi. E un bicchiere di champagne, perché no. Giusto per sciogliere l'ugola. E quel timore di prendere lo scalino sbagliato e cadere, rotolare giù giù giù fino al palco. L'incubo di chiunque si ritrovi anche solo a sognare di sfilare lungo le scale più famose d'Italia.

Perché la scala dell'Ariston, dopotutto, è un po' come una passerella: come ne scenderai? Come ti mostrerai al pubblico, alle telecamere che ti divoreranno?

Hai pochi minuti per deciderlo e nessuno per ripensarci. Per tornare indietro, ringraziare e dire che no, non è proprio il tuo campo, quello, che non riusciresti a reggere una maschera così pesante per più di quindici secondi: la facciata di una persona che è bella, invidiabile, sicura di sé. A cui non morirebbe mai la voce a metà di un'esibizione. E il solo pensiero ti mette le ali ai tacchi delle scarpe firmate che hai ai piedi.

Poi chiamano il tuo nome, e alle tue orecchie, per tutte le puntate che hai visto in televisione fino a questo momento, suona un po' quella di Baudo, un po' quella di tua nonna, con cui hai guardato il tuo primo Sanremo, e hai deciso che un giorno avresti fatto anche tu la tua sfilata lungo quelle scale.

E inizi a scendere quei gradini.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo da Donatella, di Lady Gaga.
> 
> ~~E woohoo per il mio primo lavoro senza lucchetto in questo fandom!~~~


End file.
